Double Lines
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: How would Touka tell Kaneki she's pregnant and how would he react? - I have no excuse for this, I am so sorry.


**So, um... Hi. I know that I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter of Reality Kick, but this happened. Honestly, I wrote this at like 2 am so I have absolutely no explanation for it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Shit! Shit, shit, shit," Touka muttered angrily, glaring at the stick. She had been feeling horrible for the past few weeks and when she missed her period, Touka became worried. <em>Okay, okay, it's alright. Everything is fine. Maybe I did it wrong.<em> Touka sat on the toilet, shoulders slumped and her face in her hands. _I couldn't have done it wrong, all you have to do is pee on a fucking stick! Dammit._ Throwing the test away, she groaned as a wave of nausea forced her to utilize the toilet in a different way. Brushing her teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit, she couldn't ignore the glaring truth. Kaneki Touka was pregnant.

Unaware of his wife's plight, the new expecting father was hard at work running their own small cafe. Shortly after they got married, Kaneki and Touka decided the only job they wanted to do was making coffee. A few years after everything happened, the manager decided to close Anteiku and retire. Nobody really knows why and they aren't going to ask him anytime soon. So continuing the Anteiku legacy, Kaneki and Touka had opened a cafe where it used to be. Cafe: RE functioned the same way Anteiku did; a safe haven for ghouls and helping those that couldn't hunt for themselves. Though they still got the stray human customer other than Yoriko and Hide.

So as his wife was contemplating how to tell him and throwing up, Kaneki was busy taking orders and making them. There was a lot of customers and not enough workers. They'd taken in the same staff from Anteiku, but most had that day off. Usually, not many people come in on a Sunday evening like today. But with the lack of workers, Kaneki was sweating as he tried to keep up with the crowd. When it finally came to closing time, he locked the door and closed the curtains with a grateful sigh. Nodding at the other two workers, he climbed the stairs to his apartment. After locking the door behind him, he looked around and was surprised that his wife wasn't on the couch like she usually was.

He heard a strange gagging sound followed by the toilet flushing and followed the sounds to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, he called through it,

"Touka? Is everything okay?" He tried opening the door but Touka had locked it. When his question was met with silence, he began to panic. Banging on the door with his fist, he raised his voice,

"Touka, open the door and answer me!"

He heard a groan followed by a shuffling sound on the other side of the door. He exhaled in relief when his wife unlocked the door and cracked it open enough for him to see her uncovered eye.

"'M fine, calm down. No need to break down the door," Touka mumbled, leaning heavily on the door frame with an extremely pale face. Her skin had always been on the lighter side, but now her face just looked white.

"You don't look fine," he said, raising an eyebrow. "You're really pale and judging by that toothpaste on the corner of your mouth, I'd guess you were throwing up."

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked at him, silent. He sighed and started pushing the door open easily, she didn't have the strength to resist, forcing her to step back. She stood in the middle of the bathroom, fidgeting slightly as Kaneki stared at her for a few minutes. Finally, he nodded,

"Okay!" He carefully picked her up and left the bathroom. "You're going to lie down and rest, got it?"

She didn't say anything as he lowered her onto the couch and left to get her a wet rag for her face. Coming back, he knelt beside the couch and wiped her face with the cool rag.

"Do you want anything? Coffee?" He asked gently.

He watched as she covered her mouth with her hand and her face somehow got even whiter. He kept wiping her face, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Okay, so no coffee," he said as she nodded. He fell silent, still wiping her face with the rag gently.

Touka watched him in her peripherals, wondering exactly **how** she was going to tell him. She sighed, _I guess I'll just have to be blunt. He may read a lot of books, but he's still dense sometimes._ She grabbed his sleeve when he tried to get up, causing him to look at her with concern.

"I have to tell you something, but you have be calm about it, alright?" He nodded, worried. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. _God, why the hell am I nervous? I've done things way worse than telling my husband I'm pregnant! Stupid pregnancy hormones..._ She opened her eyes and, looking him straight in the eye, said:

"I'm pregnant."

Kaneki blinked and fell back on his butt, eyes wide and looking at nothing.

"Pregnant…" he said, dazed. "Pregnant. Like, you're going to have a baby..?"

She sighed, "Yes, Ken. I'm going to have a baby. **We're** going to have a baby."

Touka watched warily as a wide smile slowly emerged on his face. _Oh, he's definitely not going to be calm about this..._ Her suspicions were confirmed as Kaneki leapt from the floor and began bouncing around the room excitedly.

"A baby!" He shouted, ecstatic. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"

Touka's eyes widened and she yelped as Kaneki swept her off the couch and into his arms, twirling around the room with her. She clung to his shoulders, dizzy, waiting for him to calm down. When he finally did, she punched his shoulder lightly.

"I said be calm about it, not spin me around the room and shout, jeez! And to a person who was just throwing up!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But Tooooouukaaaa," he whined. "We're gonna have a baby, isn't that exciting?!"

"It is, but I'm not exactly looking forward to what I'll have to go through for the next eight months..." She pouted.

He chuckled softly, sinking down on his knees to wrap his arms around her waist. Pressing his face against her belly, he kissed it lightly. He sighed contently as Touka ran her fingers through his hair, _I can't believe I'm finally going to have my own family again..._

She jumped slightly when he suddenly stood up, her hands falling back to her sides. Tilting her head back, she looked up at him as he gazed down at her face, eyes filled with happiness. She raised her visible eyebrow as she felt his arms wrap around her waist again, pulling her closer. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered,

"Thank you, Touka-chan."

She looked at him questioningly and opened her mouth to ask him why, but he was quicker. Kaneki smiled softly, leaning down and placing his lips over hers. She slowly closed her eyes and slid her hands to his chest, clutching fistfuls of his shirt. He made a sound in the back of his throat and picked her to his height and held her there. She gasped when she felt the ground disappear from under her feet and broke the kiss, glaring at him. He just grinned and set her down, unwinding his arms from her waist.

"SO! We have a lot to do for when the baby comes and not a lot of time!" He clapped his hands and began making an oral checklist. "We'll need to paint the extra bedroom, since Hinami is probably moving out soon anyway. We also need to buy a crib and a rocking chair..."

Touka tuned his babbling out, placing her hands over her stomach. _Huh. It's kinda cool to have another life grow inside you..._ She raised the corner of her mouth in a small smile and looked at her husband. As she watched him flail about, her smile morphed into an annoyed frown. _But, if he's going to be like this the whole time... We're going to have a problem._

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahaaha, it sucked, didn't it? It's totally cool if you think so. Originally I was going to add this as a filler chapter for RK, but that just didn't seem right to me. It would have been odd.<strong>

**So as always, feel free to review. Tell me what's wrong with it or anything you liked about it. Honesty is the best policy (as long as you aren't being flat out rude). I will love you forever, I swear.**

**Tschüss!**


End file.
